


Geraniums, Foxglove, Meadowsweet, Yellow Carnations, Orange Lillies, and a Date

by SwifteForeverAndAlways



Series: MockingPrincess FTW [3]
Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Flower Shop, Alternate Universe - No Powers, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-15
Updated: 2016-10-15
Packaged: 2018-08-22 11:45:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,529
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8284645
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SwifteForeverAndAlways/pseuds/SwifteForeverAndAlways
Summary: Bobbi Morse stops in a flower shop to buy flowers to say "fuck you" to her ex-husband...and she catches the eye of the woman working at the counter.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by a Tumblr post. 
> 
> http://swifteforeverandalways.tumblr.com/post/145992129303/flower-shop-au

Bobbi stormed into the flower shop and slammed her twenty dollar bill down onto the counter.  
“How do I passive aggressively say ‘fuck you’ in flowers?” She demanded. The boy at the counter blinked in surprise.  
“Uhm…” He frowned, running a hand through his shaggy black hair. Bobbi took a moment to study him. He was younger, teenagerish, with shaggy black hair and a friendly face.  
“I'm not sure…” He said before turning towards the archway behind him. “Hey Jade! I need your help!”  
“One sec!” A female voice shouted back. There was the sound of movement behind the curtain before the most gorgeous woman Bobbi had ever seen stepped out. She seemed to be tall, nearly as tall as Bobbi herself. The girl had dark hair and green eyes, she was dressed in a blue tank top and black shorts and damn was she gorgeous.  
“What's up?” The girl asked.  
“I uh…” Bobbi couldn't get her sentence out, too transfixed by the intense green eyes.  
“She wants to know how to passive-aggressively say fuck you in flowers,” the boy said.  
“And you needed my help because…?”  
“Because, Jade, you have been working here longer than I have.”  
“Takeda, I'm ten years older than you, of course I've been here longer than you.” Takeda rolled his eyes. “Just go, before mom and dad get back.” Jade turned to Bobbi and smiled at her. “Come with me and we'll get you all settled.” Bobbi swallowed and nodded, following the gorgeous girl to the back.  
“So, you want to say ‘fuck you’ to someone?” Jade says conversationally.  
“My ex husband,” Bobbi grumbled.  
“Ah, divorce. I’ve heard those are messy.”  
“Well...this marriage was a drunken one so…”  
“Ah, I've heard those suck,” Jade commented.  
“They do,” Bobbi confirmed. Jade nodded and lifted up some flowers.  
“Here are some geraniums for stupidity, foxglove for insincerity, meadowsweet for uselessness, yellow carnations which can mean ‘you have disappointed me’. and orange lilies which are for hatred, despite being so pretty. It’s quite striking and full of loathing,” Jade said, neatly arranging a bouquet. Bobbi nodded. “How much will it cost?”  
“Usually it would be fifty bucks…but I'll cut you a deal,” Jade said.  
“You don't have to do that…” Bobbi said.  
“It's twenty,” Jade interrupted her, winking at the blonde. Bobbi blushed. “Thank...Thank you.” Jade smiled. “It's no sweat, Takeda will ring you up while I get this ready, okay?” Bobbi nodded and headed back out. The boy from earlier, Takeda, was still working the counter. Bobbi handed him her twenty.  
“I see Jade cut you a deal,” he said, ringing up the bouquet. Bobbi nodded. “Yeah...Is she allowed to do that?”  
“Our parents own this store so…” Takeda trailed off.  
“Wait, you two are siblings?” Bobbi asked. Takeda nodded. “Yeah. Jade’s my older sister. She's twenty five. I'm fifteen.” Bobbi blushed slightly. “I thought you two were maybe…”  
“Dating?” Takeda offered.  
“Yeah,” Bobbi said, blushing again.  
“Nah, she's my sister. Besides, Jade is single and gay so she wouldn't even be interested in me if we weren't related.”  
“She's a lesbian?” Bobbi asked, shocked.  
“Yeah…” Takeda said slowly. “Is that an issue?”  
“No just...she's...I just...She's really gorgeous,” Bobbi said blushing. Takeda smirked and handed Bobbi her receipt. Bobbi took it, sliding it into her purse. As she did, her fingers brushed against a pen and her mind spurred to work. She pulled out the pen and grabbed a piece of paper, jotting down a quick note as Jade emerged from the back room, a beautiful bouquet of flowers in her hand.  
“Here you go,” Jade said, handing Bobbi the bouquet.  
“Thank you,” Bobbi said, hugging her and slipping the note into her pocket before heading out. Jade smiled and waved goodbye.  
“She was cute,” Takeda commented.  
“Takeda, she was hot,” Jade corrected.  
“She also slipped something into your pocket,” Takeda pointed out. Jade instantly patted herself down and pulled out the paper, opening in.  
Your brother told me you were single. Here's my number if you ever wanted to talk to sometime.  
(977)302-8199  
-Bobbi :)  
“Holy shit,” Jade said.  
“What?” Takeda asked. “What's the note say?” Jade handed it to him. Takeda read it and began to smile.  
“You gonna call her?” He asked as their parents, Syndel and Kenshi, walked in.  
“Call who?” Kenshi asked.  
“One of our customers left Jade her number,” Takeda tattled.  
“Takeda!” Jade exclaimed, blushing.  
“Well, are you gonna call her?” Syndel asked.  
“Mom,” Jade groaned. “She came in here to buy flowers for her ex husband.”  
“Flowers to passive aggressively say fuck you to said ex husband,” Takeda elaborated.  
“You should call her,” Syndel said. “You've been single for long enough.”  
“I'll think about it,” Jade promised.

* * *

Bobbi left the flower shop and headed to her ex-husband’s house. Thankfully, he wasn't home so she just left the flowers at his doorstep and headed back to her car. Once in there, she let out a small sigh. Bobbi started her car and headed back to her apartment that she shared with two of her friends.

“Skye! Jem! Where you to at?” Bobbi called once she walked in.  
“We're in the living room,” Skye shouted back. Bobbi headed to the living room, dropping her keys in shock when she got there.  
“So, you bought Hunter flowers?” Skye teased.  
“Shut up,” Bobbi muttered, her cheeks flaming.  
“To be fair, it was to say fuck you to him,” Jade drawled.  
“How...how…” Bobbi stammered out.  
“Your friends bought flowers there for a wedding, assumably to you and your ex husband,” Jade said.  
“But...but…”  
“They also left your cellphone number,” she added. Bobbi glared at her two friends.  
“Well, Jemma and I are heading to Lincoln’s place, though Jem will probably spend the night at Fitz’s so, don't wait up,” Skye said, grabbing her purse and quickly leaving. Jemma followed quickly behind. Bobbi sighed.  
“Wonderful,” she muttered. Jade looked uncomfortable.  
“I can...I can leave if you want to be alone,” she suggested. Bobbi waved the suggestion off.  
“You can stay,” she said. Jade nodded and awkwardly looked around.  
“Sit,” Bobbi said, motioning to the couch. Jade sat slowly as Bobbi joined her on the couch.  
“So...your parents own Outworld Greenhouse,” Bobbi said conversationally.  
“Yeah. My mom inherited it felt her father, who inherited it from his parents and so on,” Jade said with a nod.  
“That's cool, so some day you'll inherit it?”  
“Yeah, probably Takeda and I together.”  
“That's cool.”  
“Yeah,” Jade agreed. The two fell into silence.  
“Why'd you and your husband divorce?” Jade blurted out before blushing. Bobbi also blushed.  
“Hunter and I we...we got married three years ago and divorced two years later. In the year since, we've been married and divorced four more times,” she explained. Jade nodded.  
“I'm….that…”  
“I suck with relationships?” Bobbi suggested. Jade laughed softly. “I wouldn't say that but…”  
“It's fine, I've always sucked with relationships.”  
“Oh?”  
“Yeah, never friends with a guy first,” Bobbi sighed. “I'm sorry for spilling all this on you.”  
“Nah, it's cool. ‘Sides, it's not the first time someone has ordered a bouquet to say fuck you to an ex,” Jade joked.  
“It's not?” Bobbi asked.  
“No, actually, it is,” Jade replied.  
“Oh.” Bobbi looked down.  
“Hey, it's not the first time someone has left me their number, though...It is the first time I've followed up on it,” Jade said, her eyes flickering to Bobbi's lips. Bobbi licked her lips slightly.  
“So...Now what?” Bobbi asked. Jade shrugged. “So you live here?”  
“Yeah. Me, Skye, and Jemma all do, though Skye and Jem usually stay at Lincoln and Fitz's places.”  
“Who?” Jade asked.  
“Lincoln is Skye's boyfriend and Fitz, or Leo as he's sometimes called, is Jemma’s fiancée.”  
“Oh, that makes sense.”  
“Yeah, so they're spending the night there so…”  
“It's just you here?”  
“Yeah, tonight it is...we have guest rooms if you want to stay,” Bobbi said, the words out of her mouth before she could stop it.  
“Oh?” Jade asked, raising an eyebrow.  
“I didn't mean...I meant...only if…” Bobbi hardcore blushed. Jade gave her a soft smile, “I'll think about it.” Bobbi nodded and the two fell into silence.  
“So...Why did you divorce your ex? Just wondering,” Jade asked, breaking the silence. Bobbi turned and looked at her.  
“We uh...we didn't get married under the best of circumstances the first time, and I guess it impacted the others,” Bobbi said. Jade nodded before standing up, “I guess I should head home.” Bobbi nodded, a hint of disappointment flashing briefly across her face. Jade hesitated for a brief moment before leaning down and kissing her gently, giving Bobbi time to move away. Bobbi didn't, instead she kissed back before Jade pulled back.  
“What are you doing tomorrow?” Jade asked. Bobbi thought for a moment, “Nothing. Nothing at all.” Jade smiled, “Good. How about I pick you up around 7 and we go on a proper date?” Bobbi blushed, “Sounds perfect.” Jade smiled and kissed her softly once more before heading out. Bobbi headed to bed, a smile on her face.


End file.
